


【盾铁】【中文翻译】托尼感觉不太对劲

by TheyAreWorthIt



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAreWorthIt/pseuds/TheyAreWorthIt
Summary: Summary：托尼的脑子里有一处挠不到的痒。史蒂夫也有，不过不是在脑子里。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁】【中文翻译】托尼感觉不太对劲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/gifts).



> Thanks for permitting me to translate your adorable work!

托尼最近总感觉不太对劲，而他讨厌“不太对劲”。

自从上一次与至高中队交战时看到现实裂缝之后，托尼就总感觉怪怪的。首先，他绝对不会用那么花里胡哨的颜色来涂装战甲的，绝不。其次，他到底怎么了才会和那群小丑组队？就算世界要在下一秒毁灭了，那也该是他最后才会考虑的事情。最后——他他妈的怎么会让他的丈夫穿成那样出门！

托尼第一百次（也许两百，谁知道呢？）在实验室里看那段录像。他只穿着紧身衣，战甲在一旁停着，电视里詹姆森的声音和全民公敌一到七名的名单权作背景。

“最后，臭名昭著的队长，至今没有人看见过他的真容，——一个彻彻底底的迷。”

托尼“哼”了一声：“相信我，詹姆森，他没有那么神秘。”

强壮的胳膊从托尼身后环过他的腰，同时一片嘴唇就贴上了他的后颈。“我觉得我还是有那么一点神秘的。”

托尼顺势靠上他的丈夫，手漫不经心地穿过史蒂夫金色的头发。“你就像一只发育过度的小狗狗，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫笑了一下，托尼不得不说那有点傻，但他的丈夫随后就开始啃咬吮吸他的后颈。“那我需要标记一下我的领地。”

“史蒂夫，”不他这绝对不是在抱怨，“如果你在留下一个能让董事会看见的印记，小辣椒一定会杀了我的。”

“我不管。”史蒂夫咕哝道，咬得更用劲了。

在被丈夫拖上床之前，托尼做了最后一搏，他用力地拉了一下史蒂夫的头发。“史蒂夫，我想给你看点东西。你之前一直说你的直觉告诉你有什么事情不对劲来着。”

史蒂夫抬起头，嘴微微撅起。（是的，史蒂夫就是指你！别装了！）他早先时候就看过托尼的战斗了，那场在他摧毁至高中队的一些物资仓库时用来分散他们注意力的战斗。但他的眼睛在看到录像中的托尼击中博士的手时睁大了。他丈夫的装甲和平常不太一样了，是红金色的，还有那声“复仇者加油！”……

复仇者？史蒂夫思索着，眼睛又重新看回虚拟屏幕上的图片。图片上的他正和他的丈夫并肩站在民众身前，他感觉自己就好像已经梦想这个很久了。

他紧紧握住了托尼的手。

队长和钢铁侠因为同时瞄准了一次至高中队虚伪的慈善晚会而相识，而史蒂夫和托尼很快就落入了一场旋风似的爱情之中，有那么一刻他们就好像已经穿过西装，走过婚姻的殿堂了一般。他们在制服里的时候总得那么小心，队长仍然是逍遥法外的队长，钢铁侠仍然是高调的独行侠，任务也总得看起来像他们从来没有任何联系那样。即使是在日常生活中他们也得让他们的婚姻保持低调以防万一，约会也得在没人会关注他们并认出他们的偏远的地方。

婚姻让他们更轻松地陪伴对方的同时也堆高了赌注。直到死亡将他们分离。

史蒂夫又一次亲吻托尼。

“也许是时候去会一会其他的坏蛋了，”托尼建议道。

史蒂夫点头。“没错，但可能要等到明天了。”

“史蒂夫！”托尼在感到自己的脚离开地面时惊呼道。

史蒂夫暗暗地笑。用抱新娘的方式抱起托尼，直直走向电梯。“我整整一天都没有见到你了，而且上两个星期你都在出差。你今晚最好不要想离开我们的床。”

“混蛋。”托尼嘟囔着。

史蒂夫又笑，再一次将他的吻印上托尼的脖颈。“但你就是爱我。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments!


End file.
